Question: Jessica has rowed her boat for a total of $12$ kilometers since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $3$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Jessica been rowing?
Solution: The number of days that Jessica has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $12\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = 4\text{ days}$